Mr. Nezzer
Entrance Mr. Nezzer rides a Nezzer Chocolate delivery truck to the battlefield. Special Moves Neutral B: Mr. Lunt's Appreciation Mr. Nezzer summons his trusty assistant Mr. Lunt by his side, who follows him around the stage. When items appear nearby Nezzer, Mr. Lunt can go grab the item, giving Nezzer a certain states boost (i.e. higher jumping). Opponents can hit Mr. Lunt from behind, ending his attack early, or he will disappear after seven seconds of not being used. If either eventoccurs, Nezzer must wait three seconds to call Mr. Lunt again. Side B: Buzz-Saw Louie Mr. Nezzer sets up a Buzz-Saw Louie toy on the battlefield. Once the toy is set on the battlefield, it walks across the platform of the stage it was spawned on, and deals sword damage to those who touch it. While physically touching a toy will damage you, you can dispose of Louie by attacking him via projectiles, indirect attacks (such as summonable characters) or well-timed physical attacks. Nezzer can send out up to three Buzz-Saw Louies at a time, and they disappear after six seconds of use. Up B: Sled Launcher Mr. Nezzer places himself on a sled, with a red plunger attached to it. You can use the control stick to aim where you want to go, then press B once you are ready to launch. After Nezzer launches his sled, he gains an aerial boost and deals moderate damage to nearby opponents. If done in midair, the sled launches automatically. Once the attack is complete, the plunger disappears and Nezzer must wait three seconds to launch another sled. Down B: Technical Difficulties Mr. Nezzer takes out a video camera, and uses it on a nearby opponent within his range to disable the B move they used prior to recording for up to 5 seconds. Other than disabling some moves, this move can also cause other special moves to malfunction (ex: HM Galvatron's Down B will cause him to transform to cannon mode and back to robot mode immediate). However, Nezzer can get hit from the back when recording a technical difficulty. Final Smash: Four Tickets To Pugsleyville Mr. Nezzer chooses an opponent to send on a sleigh ride to another stage for twelve seconds. After he says "So you're the guy who want to ruin my Christmas!", he directs Mr. Lunt to push a button, which sends the opponent to a stage filled with snow and a candy cane colored telescope. As the opponent is sent over, everyone else watches the action from a safe distance. From here, the opponent is in charge of his/her own fate, as they must dodge penguins and delivery trucks, and try not to get KO'ed for twelve seconds. If he/she succeeds, then they return to the battlefield safely. If not, then they are KO'ed and the FS ends early. KO Sounds KO Sound #1: "Oh!" KO Sound #2: "That's my TV studio!" Star KO: "Wooooah!" Mr. Lunt's KO Sound: "NOOOOOOOO!" Taunts Up: "You're a bad bunny." Side: Mr. Nezzer says "Well, fire up the assembly line, Mr. Lunt!", to which Mr. Lunt replies "Hey, no problem, boss!" Down: "I don't feel very appreciated." Victory Options Option 1: "Oh, if I could just see the looks on their faces right now..." Option 2: "I understand...that you're BAD BUNNIES!" Option 3: "And that's what Christmas is all about!" Lose Pose: Nezzer looks at the winner with an annoyed look on his face. Category:Playable Characters Category:Veggietales